KOTLC plays games!
by alyss.ong
Summary: The KOTLC characters play games like Mafia, charades, and Twister. However, someone is the X man or woman. Whiever it is, it is there job to mess up which ever team they are on. In the end, they'll vote to see who is the X man
1. Learning how to play Mafia

Alaea: Alright people. Everyone knows he to mafia, right?

Keefe: What...?

Fitz: It's this human game, I think

Tam: *tugs on bangs* Do we have to?

Linh: Tam, it's just a game! Live a little. Besides, it's one of the few times where we can have fun and NOT worry about the Neverseen

Biana: Oh! Mafia! Sophie, you told me about this game, right?

Sophie: Yup

Biana: Ok so basically we're going to be citizens in a town. Two of us are going to the mafias, the demons or villain.

Dex: Villain?!

Biana: Yeah, and only they know that they are the mafia. Everyone else then has to figure out who's the mafia and "kill" them before the mafia survives after three killings. We all get to vote.

Keefe: This actually sounds kind of interesting

Alaea: I forgot to mention this, but you MAY NOT use your abilities to figure out who's the mafia or whatnot.

Sophie: *shrugs* That makes sense

Keefe: But what about me? I always feel Foster's emotion!

Alaea: Uh... Let's just say that this whole time Sophie will NOT be the mafia

Sophie: But that's the best part!

Alaea: Sorry

Alaea: Anyway, the night has come!!!


	2. Mafia Pt1

Alaea: Alright guys! Go! Find! The mafia!!!

Keefe: I think it's Bangs Boy. Kill him!

Tam: What the heck...

Sophie: Keefe! You're so biased!

Keefe: I have reasons! He's shady and weird and is trying to steal my spot as President of the Foster Fan Club!

Linh: ... And why would that mean that Tam is the mafia?

Tam: Besides, I'm not joining that club. *looks at Sophie* No offense

Sophie: None taken

Tam: *sneaks a glance at Biana*

Biana: *notices* *stands straighter*

Tam: In my opinion, though, I think Dex and Fitz are the mafia

Fitz: What? Why?

Tam: You haven't been saying anything until now and Dex looks **really** fidgety

Dex: *turns pink* No, I'm not!

Linh: Huh... You're kind of blushing...

Keefe: Probably because you're paying attention to him and he wants to take you out

Tam: ... Kill him and Dex

Fitz: I think it's you, Tam. You keep on trying to kill Keefe and Dex

Tam: *points at Keefe* Yet he starts the game by wanting to kill me and you don't say anything about it

Alaea: Okay. Night has come. It's voting time!!!

**Tam: 2 **

**Linh: 0**

**Keefe: 3**

**Sophie: N/A**

**Fitz: 1**

**Biana: 0**

**Dex: 1**

Dex: Wait. *changes vote to Keefe*

Keefe: Oh my god. Techno-boy!!!!

Alaea: What's your final defense?

Keefe: I'm an innocent citizen! Not the mafia!

Everyone: ...

Everyone: UNSATISFACTORY ANSWER

Tam: So final vote. Thumbs up to save Sencen. Thumbs down to kill him

Alaea: One, two... THREE

Sophie and Keefe: *thumbs up*

Tam, Biana, Fitz, Linh, and Dex: *thumbs down*

Alaea: Ok so Keefe is dead! But who was he???


	3. Mafia Pt 2

_Innocent citizen Keefe is gone_

Fitz: C'mon guys! We killed an innocent citizen!

Tam: Didn't you also vote to kill him...?

Alaea: Anyway heads down guys. Except for Keefe. Keefe, you may NOT tell anyone who the mafia is or give any hints

_Night has fallen and who did the mafia decide to kill?_

Alaea: Innocent citizen Linh has been killed!

Linh: Aw... Ok then

Sophie: Well, who still thinks that Tam is the mafia?

Keefe: ME

Linh: *slaps him in the face with water* Keefe! You're dead. Be quiet

Dex: So Tam's off, so is Sophie so that means it's either Biana or Fitz

Tam: What about you? Are you the mafia?

Dex: What?! No! Why would I kill Linh?!

Tam: ... Are you actually trying to-

Sophie: *saving Dex* Anyway, Fitz are you the mafia?

Fitz: *looks hurt* You don't believe me? I'm not the mafia

Keefe: YES HE IS THE-

Keefe: *gets a pillow in the face*

Linh: Stay dead! You can't help!

Sophie: No! I mean... I... Uhhh

Biana: I think he is the mafia. Look at how he's using his "charm" to persuade Sophie

Keefe: Foster!!!! Don't fall-

Alaea: THATS IT. SENCEN, SHUT UP OR IM GETTING TAM TO KNOCK YOU OUT

Keefe: Why not anyone else?

Alaea: Because Tam will have fun doing it

Tam: Yeah, I will

Alaea: Voting time!

**Fitz: 4**

**Tam: 0**

**Biana: 0**

**Dex: 1**

**Sophie: N/A**

Alaea: Fitz, what is your final defense?

Fitz: Don't you think that Dex is more shifty? He keeps fidgeting around with everything!

Tam: Isn't he always fidgety? Around Sophie, Linh, and Biana?

Dex: *blushes furiously* That's- that... that's not true!

Biana: It so is

Sophie: Final vote!

Sophie and Fitz: *thumbs up*

Tam, Dex, and Biana: *thumbs down*

Alaea: Farewell, Fitz Vacker

Alaea: Fitz is gone but who was he?

Alaea: He was an innocent citizen

Fitz: WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!

Sophie: Who were the mafia, though?


	4. Mafia Pt3

Biana: *gestures to herself and Tam* We were the mafia

Keefe: WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?!?!

Tam: Sorry, Linh, but we figured that if we killed you, no one would think that I was the mafia

Linh: It's okay, Tam. Was it fun working together with Biana, though?

Tam: Ummmm *blushes*

Fitz: Did you do your weird shadow-whispering thing and had private conversations with Biana?!

Biana: Uhhhh *blushes*

Alaea: Anyway, congrats Bam on succeeding!!!

Sophie: Bam?

Dex: That's Biana and Tam's ship name...?

Keefe: Whoa! Bangs Boy has a crush?!

Tam: Shut it, Sencen

Alaea: Anyway... Do you guys want to play again?

Sophie: Sure

Alaea: Ok! But we're adding one more thing.

Dex: Oh no...

Alaea: Relax. There's just another role. Whoever is the police, they can come out at night ONCE and ask me, the host, if they think whoever is the mafia or not

Keefe: I don't get it...

Tam: *mutters* And no one's surprised

Alaea: Okay. So if Fitz was the police and thought that Biana was the mafia, during the night, he could just "wake up" and point to her. I would either give him a thumbs up to say "Yes, she's the mafia" or a thumbs down to say "Nope. Not it"

Linh: Oh! Ok, but we're only allowed to do this once right?

Sophie: Yup

Alaea: Night has come!


	5. Mafia Pt4

Alaea: Alright, AWAKE AND FIND THE MAFIA *suddenly disappears*

Tam: ... Does anyone else think she's going a bit too far with theatrics?

Sophie: Not just you

Dex: Anyway, onto the game, I think we should be careful. Alaea could always pick the same person from last time.

Biana: I'm hurt, Dex! *puts a hand over chest*

Dex: *blushes* Yeah, but... it's a possibility, right?

Tam: *staring at him* I think Dex's the mafia

Sophie: Why?

Tam: Because he would want to bring up that kind of possibility to keep away any suspicion from himself

Keefe: But then how do we know if you're not the mafia again?

Tam: *glares at Keefe* Does it look like I'm the mafia again?! *shadows creeping towards Tam*

Alaea: NO ABILITIES, REMEMBER?!

Tam: *releases shadows* *drop gaze* *tugs on bangs* Right, sorry

Dex: It could also be Fitz.

Fitz: What? Why me?

Dex: You haven't been talking at all. And your ears are a bit pink

Fitz: What?!

Linh: They are...

Fitz: Wait, hear me out. I think it's Tam again. Listen to the way he talks. It sounds a bit suspicious, right?

Tam: That's because I'm the police, and I'm perceptive, unlike you

Linh: I think it's Biana, sorry, but you haven't been saying much

Sophie: Wait... Biana, your lips were just trembling a bit

Biana: No, they weren't! I think it's Dex, he'd want to lure away suspicion remember?

Dex: *completely silent after being called out*

Fitz: Yeah, but... your face is a bit pink

Biana: It's hot in here *defiantly*

Linh: It is? Oh oops, sorry

Alaea: Good timing, though. Voting time!

**Dex: 2**

**Biana: 3**

**Tam: 1**

**Sophie: N/A**

**Keefe: 0**

**Linh: 0**

**Fitz: 1**

Alaea: Biana, what is your final defense?

Biana: I'm not the mafia! Look, it could be Dex! He's the one who brought back the idea of the two mafia from before could be the mafia again in this round. It sounds sketchy, right?!

Fitz:...

Keefe: NOPE

_Final Defense has failed_

_Who was Biana?_


	6. Mafia Pt5

_Innocent Citizen Biana is gone!_

Biana: *sigh* You people... Fitz, I'm going to drop you later like we're playing Bramble

Fitz: Oh god...

Alaea: Night has come! Everyone, put your heads down! Biana, you know the rules

Biana: Got it

_Night has fallen and who has the mafia decided to kill?_

Alaea: Innocent Citizen Tam has been killed

Tam: Good riddance. *crosses over the room* *sits next to Biana*

Keefe: Wait, what?!

Sophie: Both the mafia from before weren't it...

Fitz: Oh my god, it's Dex then

Keefe: Yes!

Everyone: *immediately begin discussing that Dex is a mafia*

Dex: Wait!

Keefe: Go ahead, Techno-Boy. Persuade us you're not the mafia

Dex: I'm the detective! That's why I brought up that suspicion. It was a good chance that one of those two could've been the mafia, right?

Linh: Well... That's true, but-

Alaea: Sorry, guys! Voting time has come!

**Dex: 5**

**Sophia: N/A**

**Fitz: 0**

**Linh: 0**

**Keefe: 0**

Alaea: Dex, what is your final defense?

Dex: *pleading* I'm not the mafia! Believe me!

Sophie: Ok, Dex, look me in the eyes

Dex: *looks Sophie in the eyes without blushing* I'm not the mafia

Sophie: OH my god, this just makes this SO confusing!

Everyone: *bursts out laughing*

Fitz: Wait, guys. I'm the detective, and I believe that Linh and Keefe are the mafias

Keefe: What?! Fitzy, how could you?

Linh: Why come clean all of a sudden?

Everyone : *thumbs up except for Fitz*

_Dex is saved!_

Alaea: Heads down, people! Night has come again!

_Who have the mafias decided to kill?_

Alaea: Mafia Keefe is dead

Tam: *appear back from the shadows* Hold on, one question! Are the mafias allowed to kill each other?!

Alaea: Um... I guess now they can

Tam: Hm. Okay *goes back to being "dead"*

Linh: I'm the detective, and Dex came out at night. He's the mafia

Sophie: Really?!

Dex: Hold on! Hold on!

Sophie: Oh my god! He's panicking now! He's the final mafia!

Linh: Yes, exactly!

Dex: *sighs*

Alaea:... Uh voting time, I guess?

**Dex: 3**

**Linh: 0**

**Sophie: N/A**

Linh: Whoa, you agree with us?

Dex: *shrug*

_Final Defense failed as there WAS no final defense_

Alaea: Mafia Dex has been killed. The citizens win!

Sophie: Woohoo!

Linh: *hugs her brother*

Alaea: That was fun, right?

Everyone: *murmuring excitedly*

Alaea: Ok! So on to the next game! Well, more of a challenge, really...


	7. Songs Pt1

Alaea: Alright, so you're going to be guessing songs!

Linh: ...

Tam: Don't use that last name-

Alaea: Oh no, sorry. I didn't mean "song" as your last name. I meant like **actual** songs

Linh: Oh okay

Alaea: Remember like around five hours ago? I made you guys listen and/or watch music/lyric videos?

Everyone: Yup

Alaea: Well, some of those songs I'll play. I'll play you one second of the song, then two, then three, then all the way to fifteen seconds unless you guess right. At fifteen seconds, you have to either guess or give up. AND you'll have to guess the song title and artist. You have two tries. Hehehehe

Dex: ...Evil, much?

Sophie: But Keefe and I have a photographic memory!

Alaea: That's why I'm making this EXTRA challenging. By adding some other songs that you've probably NEVER heard of. Just because of you two

Tam: Nice going, Sencen

Keefe: Shut it, Bangs Boy

_First Second of the song_

Song:

_Tsu-_

Sophie: HOLD ON.

Tam: *grinning slightly* Wait...

Fitz: Hold on. I remember this language!

Keefe: WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!

Linh: Um...

Biana: What is this?!

Tam: *presses buzzer* Akame ga Kill second opening, Liar Mask by White Fox, I think

_Ding Ding_

Tam: *smirks* I wonder how the others are faring...

Fitz: Just go the full fifteen seconds

Linh: Jump to fifteen

Sophie: Fifteen

Dex: Fifteen

Keefe: Fifteen

Biana: Just go the full fifteen...

Song:

_tsukurareta kao de sotto chikadzuite_

_shinjiru mono o yami ni otosu_

_ito ni karamaru emono no you ni_

_tada hitasura ni sora o aogu_

Sophie: ... Oh! I remember hearing it! In Japan, um...

Fitz: *hits buzzer* I remember! Akame Kill thing that I saw in Japan while searching for Sophie, the second opening

Alaea: Close enough, I guess

_Ding Ding_

Fitz: If that's the first song, I think we're screwed

Sophie: Uh, uh... Oh! I remember some of the kids at my old school were playing this. Um, um...

Keefe: What the heck?! This seems like something Bangs Boy might listen to. This sounds depressing!

Sophie: Oh! That anime that never interested me, with all the assassins and that Night Raid group. Akame ga kill? It was one of the openings

_HONK_

Alaea: You have to either say the title of this song or which opening this is

Sophie: Uh... one?

_HONK_

Alaea: Sorry, Sophie Foster, but that's it for you in this round. This was Akame ga Kill's second opening, Liar Mask

Sophie: You have GOT to be kidding me...

Biana: I have no idea

Dex: What on earth is this?!

Linh: Oh! I remember Tammy was watching this on his computer... on this website crunchy something. Um...

Keefe: Wait, Bangs Boy did watch this. I remember sneaking up on him and this song was playing

Linh: Oh, what is this...

Keefe: Akame ga Kill? Liar Mask

Linh: Akame ga Kill! Liar Mask!

_Ding Ding_

Linh: Oh wow... first round and it's stressful already

Tam: Have fun with the other rounds!

Linh: *splashes him in the face with water*

Tam: *wiping water off his face* *grumbling about Linh*

Keefe: I'm just going to hope that the others aren't this hard

Dex: What. Is. ThIS?!

Biana: I give up. What is this?

Alaea: This was the second opening from an anime called Akame ga Kill! The song was called Liar Mask, and we would've accepted Liar Mask or second opening

Biana: ...

Dex: *mouth open*

Alaea: That was fun, wasn't it?! Onto the next song!


End file.
